Fist of the Scorpion: Holiday Special 1
by ForevermoreAlizabeth
Summary: Ever wonder what the FITS gang is thankful for? Well, nows your chance to find out! Fresh off the heels of Softon and Torpedo Girl's wedding, the gang celebrates Thanksgiving in their own special way...


Hey guys! The gang's back for the holidays, and boy do things get out of control... Anyway, this takes place after Fist of the Scorpion FA, sometime after the wedding!-

Amy's p.o.v****

"This is so sexist!"Beauty muttered under her breath for the thousanth time today, as we stood over a fully-equipped kitchen in the middle of a forest, the guys playing in a medow beyond a few trees. Bububu, Beauty, and I were all preparing a massive lunch-dinner(Linner, as Bobobo called it) for the buffoons.

"They didn't even get the name of the holiday right!"I mused, starring confused at a turkey, wondering just what I was supposed to do with the poor thing. "I might have spent most of my holidays in a corrupt building taking the lives of the innocent, but even I know it's Thanksgiving, not 'The Ultamite Battle Of All Time In Honor Of The Great Bird Of Prey-giving'! Speaking of which, they didn't exactly teach me how to cook in the Chome Dome OR the rebel base."

"Here hun, you just gotta add sprinkles to it."Bububu mused, walking up next to me. I gaped at her as she opened and entire can of sprinkles and shook them over the dead bird, compleatly covering it in a pile of rainbow pieces.

"That's not right!"Beauty exclaimed, as Bububu got a self-satisfied grin and stood back. My face fell and I mused,

"I'm beginning to see the resemblance to Bobob-"

"AHHH!"Beauty exclaimed, jumping back as the turkey, headless and brown, stood up out of the pile of sprinkles doning a top-hat and a cane, a spotlight from nowhere lowering on it as it struck a pose.

"Go Poultrina, this is your moment!"Jelly Jiggler cried, sitting in a pot, me planning on making him into actual jello..on extra high heat... I gaped as the turkey spun around and started dancing like elvis, hips girating and wings waving. Beauty and Bububu clapped as the turkey made one last spin, before my attention was caught from behind as a loud explosion sounded. I turned my head calmly and mused,

"We'd better hurry, the boys might kill each other before we get to them."

"Got it down sister!"I turned and gaped, eyes widening as Bububu held a massive, ridiculous amount of platters on her head and along her arms of food that we certainly did not make...

"How...but..."I muttered, Bububu winking and exclaiming,

"I had Alma help me!" I hung my head. It was a holiday, I was going to relax...

Yeah, right.

We turned and walked out of the forest, only to see Bobobo and Don Patch dressed in black tutus and having a dance-off, very Black Swan-esque, Jiggler, Softon, and Dengakuman running from a hungry Rice, Over trying to stab Halekulani, Giga in a chess-battle with a pig, Battleship crying, and Service man running around flashing everyone.

"Service!"

"You'll never beat me, Patch!"

"FOOOOOOD!"

"EEEEEEK DON'T EAT ME I'M EXPIRED!"

"Hmmm. Check."

"SERVICE!"

"WANNA CALL ME THAT AGAIN, RICH BOY?!"

"Whaaaa, mommy they called me fat!"

I facepalmed and sighed, shaking my head. My team is ridiculous.

"Put the food over there, I'll get the guys rounded up."I mused, pointing to a large, wooden table with only Bebebe seated at it, smoking. Bububu shrugged and mused,

"You're the only one they all listen to, anyways. C'mon Beauty, let's perform our womanly duty!"

"This isn't right!"Beauty huffed, but walked along anyway.

I turned to all the guys and pulled out a handful of needles, glaring daggers at all of them and shouted,

"HEY!" They all snapped to attention, confused and mildly scared as my eyebrow twitched with annoyance. They wanted this holiday, they were going to behave! "Remember what happened to Baldie Bald the fourth?" They all gulped and nodded. "That's about to happen to all of you if you don't seat your butts around that table and behave."

They all immediatly shot to the table, leaving me at the head with Bobobo next to me. I sat down and saw the guys all drooling over the food. I was anxious to get this over with, feeling another outburst just around the corner, so I sighed and said,

"Okay gang, eat up!" Immediatly people were diving over the table, punching, clawing, licking, biting, just to get some food. I sighed and shook my head, when a voice rang out loudly...right next to me...with a megaphone...

"MEN GET IN LINE!"Bobobo shouted, me wincing and twitching. He sat back down, Don with a stick of turkey in his mouth and Over with his foot on Giga's face.

"What's up, Bobobo, I wanna eat!"Don shouted, spitting the turkey leg out, lodging itself in Jiggler's face.

Bobobo looked around seriously and said,

"We need to go around and say what we're thankful for!" I raised an eyebrow, not knowing Bobobo was the holiday type. But, looking into his face now, I could tell he was entirely serious. Everyone nodded and Beauty, to my otherside, began.

"Well, I'm thankful for my head of hair and having survived you guys so long."

"I'm thankful for my lucky hankie!"Jiggler pipped up, waving it in the air.

"I'm thankful for miso-tofu on a stick!"Dengakuman beamed, and I smiled. Awwww, so cute...

"...I'm thankful for...uh...money...I guess."Halekulani muttered, blushing.

"I'm thankful for rice!"Who do you think said that?

"I'm thankful that I don't have to see you guys every day."Giga muttered angrily.

"I'm thankful I don't have to see that ugly mug of yours!"Over shouted, and the two began to glare daggers at each other, raising their fists to fight before I threw a needle between them, making them stop and give me sheepish looks.

"Looks like we arrived at the right time!"Suzu's voice rang out, and I turned and smiled as Suzu, Rem, Lambada, and Bibibi all walked up, taking their seats.

"You're late! That's four laps around the track-"

"Bobobo...Sweetie..."I muttered, slamming the megaphone so hard into the ground that it completely smashed. He paused and gave me a wary smile. "Don't do that."I muttered, and he sulked.

"What were we doing before we arrived?"Rem asked.

"Saying what we're thankful for!"Dengakuman piped up, and Rem, sitting next to him, smiled.

"I'm thankful for back-supporting matresses!"

"I'm thankful for this idiot."Suzu chuckled, elbowing Battleship, who blushed and smiled.

"I'm thankful for you, too!"

"I'm thankful that I'm not in a relationship."Lambada said in the worst lying-voice I've ever heard.

"Me too!"Rem exclaimed, both still hiding their relationship.

"Uh-huh, sure. I'm thankful for my little Fist of the Hair master, coming soon in hospitals near you."Bububu said, patting her belly.

"I'm thankful for...um...well, love I guess."Gasser muttered really quietly, but Beauty still heard and blushed, giggling. Gag.

"I'm thankful that the whole marriage-thing worked out."Softon said, streaching, Over gritting his teeth, none-too-pleased that he had to turn into Torpedo Girl every other week, courtesty of Bububu's mind.

"I'm thankful for family."Bibibi nodded, and Bobobo smiled a bit.

"I'm thankful for looking coolest out of all my siblings."Bebebe smiled, crossing his arms cooly behind his head as Bububu smashed him over the head with a mallet.

"I'm thankful for my natural good looks and the status as main character!"Don shouted, foot planted firmly on the table, "For low-fat pudding and nutella, for mirrors, covergirl, the little plastic things as the end of shoelaces, and, most importantly, "He pointed to himself and finished, "For me."

"INCORRECT!"Bobobo shouted with a new, bedazzled megaphone, slamming into Don Patch with noeshairs.

"BOBOBO!"I screamed, fuming as he tossed the megaphone behind him, holding up his hands innocently.

"Wasn't me!" I continued glaring, and he grinned nervoisly as he offered,

"Would it help if I said that was I'm thankful for is pasta." I raised an eyebrow, but he went on, "And that the little blonde girl followed me to the Hair Hunter base that day."

I softened and smiled, grinning up at my big, dumb, crazy idiot.

"Okay, can we move on."Over said angrily, and I sighed, thinking as everyone's eyes focused on me. I paused, and in that pause apparenly Jelly realized there was a chicken wing in the back of his head and dislodged it, then glared at Don Patch.  
"Hey! You threw this!"Jiggler shouted, and Patch held up Gasser.

"It was this guy! He said you tasted funny and could use some flavor!"Don shouted, Gasser gaping.

"Did not!" But it was too late. The wing was thrown, but Jiggler got kicked off the baseball team for a reason, and it landed square in Softon's face. He glowered and called upon Goddess Blabs-A-Lot.

"Goddess Blabs-A-Lot: Poultry Punishments!"Softon shouted, and began wailing on Jiggler, missed a punch, and hit Giga.

"That's it, yogurt boy!"Giga shouted.

"Ice cream!"Softon insisted, as a brawl broke out, the others joining in order to express their manliness, and all the girls stood back and watched as food, people, and farm animals went soaring in the air.

"Men."Beauty shook her head.

"I can't believe I married one of them."I muttered, seeing said male slapping Halekulani with a potato.

"Hey, you never said what you were thankful for."Suzu mused, holding up a sleeping Rem. I sighed, hands on my hips, as I looked at the ludicrously.

"Believe it or not, I'm thankful I met all of you."I said, smiling at my friends warmly, reminiscing and thankful for each and ever one of them.

And then I got hit with cranberry sauce.

"IT IS SO ON!"


End file.
